


Gathering snowflakes

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW Yurio Week, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky arrives at the University of Calgary.(Everyone's ages have been compressed somewhat because, well, college AU. Also, everyone's kind of a slut, becausewhy not.Repeat to yourself 'it's just fluffy smut, I should really just relax' as necessary. Also, thanks to NSFW Yurio Week for giving me the excuse to write idfic.)





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets Phichit. Phichit is friendly. Very friendly.
> 
> For NSFW Yurio Week Day 3: **AU** or Crossover

Yuri met Phichit Chulanont when his idiot roommate had locked them out of the room for the third time. Victor had fucked off to the rink so he was standing in the hallway, writing a long diatribe on the whiteboard about how Victor was going to fucking pay the fee this time, when someone said, "Hey."

He turned around and saw the guy from across the hall. They hadn't really talked, but Yuri had seen him a few times, and would probably see him more now all the upperclassmen were in and classes were about to start. He was short and dark-skinned and had an easy, bright smile. "Locked out?"

"Yeah," he said.

"You're new, right? I haven't seen you around campus."

Yuri nodded. 

"When you've got a key again, come over. I can take you around where the international students hang out." He shrugged. "If, you know, you want friends and not just to study and skate 24/7 like Victor..."

Friends, maybe. Not studying and skating 24/7...definitely. "I'll--yeah, I'll come over. You're international too?"

"Thai," he said, and stuck out his hand. "Phichit."

"Yuri," he said.

Phichit looked delighted. "Hey, that's my roommate's name. Japanese, though. Yuuri." He overpronounced the 'uus' to emphasize the difference. "He's coming tomorrow, his flight got delayed and--" He gestured, describing the usual domino-falling chaos that happened when the first leg of a flight was off. "Anyway. You'll meet him. Right now I've got the place all to myself."

Was that an invitation?

"Okay," Yuri said. "I'll see you, then."

"Great," Phichit said. 

 

They didn't make it out of the dorm. Phichit was lithe and thin and insanely flexible and had a collection of sex toys that put Victor's secret drawer to shame. They ended up on Phichit's bed, Phichit on his hands and knees, the buttplug Phichit had offered buzzing in Yuri's ass. 

"Fuck," Phichit said. "Yeah, right there, _right_ there--" He pushed back as Yuri thrust in, and _fuck_ that was good, the hot buzz from the plug giving his ass extra stimulation. For a guy who picked up random guys from his dorm to fuck, Phichit was tight, too. 

"Don't fucking stop," Phichit said, like Yuri _would._ "Don't--ah--fuck--"

He came too soon, but it'd been too long and Phichit was so fucking _eager._

"Please," Phichit said, and Yuri reached down and jacked him off, felt Phichit coming wet and hot over his hand.

"Yuuri's gonna kill me," Phichit said, when they'd caught their breath.

"Why?"

Phichit flashed him a grin. "He would've wanted me to wait."

"You guys aren't--you aren’t together, right?"

"Nah," Phichit said. "But we share sometimes." He wiggled a little, then frowned. "Shit, I'm gonna get cleaned up, you wanna come out or stay here?"

"Okay," Yuri said. The plug was still humming along in his ass, too. "I can pull this out in the bathroom, I guess. And maybe you could show me the stuff you were talking about?" Phichit was probably right about Victor having no idea what was actually on campus, and none of his other rinkmates were at college.

"Sure," Phichit said, pulling his pants on without bothering with underwear. Yuri admired the curve of his back. “Do you skate, too?”

It was always kind of nice when someone didn't know who the fuck he was. "Yeah, I'm here training with Yakov, the same as Victor. I'm a freshman."

"I figured, it's mostly freshmen in this dorm. Victor's looking out for you or something?"

Yuri shrugged. _Victor was ordered to look out for me_ was probably closer to the truth, but Phichit didn't need to know that. "You're both upperclassmen, though, right?"

"Yeah," Phichit winked. "I had to pull in some favors to get on this floor. You ready?"

If Yuri hadn't been so distracted, he would've thought to ask why.


	2. Meet the Roomate (and his monster dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Yuuri. And his giant crush on Victor. And something else that's pretty big.
> 
>  
> 
> _"How do you even walk with that thing?"_
> 
> _"Dance belt," Yuuri said, and Yuri couldn't tell for a second if he was kidding or not._  
> 

He found out the next morning. There wasn't any actual work in class yet--too busy updating the book list and handing out the syllabus--and he didn't have ice time until late afternoon, so he knocked on Phichit's door, to see if he was busy.

His roommate answered.

His roommate was _hot._ As hot as Phichit, in a different flavor; still lean and pretty (he was a dance student like Phichit, Yuri remembered), but taller, with big dark eyes behind his blue-framed glasses. "...Yuri Plisetsky?"

Well, there went his five minutes of obscurity. "You're Yuuri, right?"

Yuuri nodded. "Um, Phichit's out, but you can come in and wait for him. He'll be back soon, unless he went to pick up his books. Even then--" He stepped back and let Yuri into the room.

Yuri walked in and saw Victor Nikiforov.

The poster was probably three feet tall, of his SP three years ago. The black-and-silver mesh number, when his hair was still long. It was probably wank material for half the people who watched men's skating.

... _Yuuri's_ wank material. The lightbulb went on.

"Um, I follow skating," Yuuri said, apologetically. 

"I guessed," Yuri said. "You might want to take that down, though."

"Oh," Yuuri said. "I guess you guys hang out some."

"Not really, but he's my roommate."

Yuuri opened his mouth. He closed his mouth. "...and that was the surprise Phichit-kun was talking about."

 

Yuuri was frantically checking the room for any more evidence of Victor when Phichit came back. "Oh," he said. "You told him."

"Yuri Plisetsky was the bronze medalist at last year's Worlds," Yuuri said reproachfully. "I can't believe you didn't recognize him."

"His hair's down," Phichit said. "Besides, it's not like I see much of the other skaters, it's all--"

_"Phichit-kun!"_

Phichit rolled his eyes. "Anyway. This is perfect. You either hook up or you'll get him out of your system before he graduates."

Yuuri sighed. The bones of a well-worn argument were starting to show, and Yuuri clearly didn't want to rehash them in front of _Victor's roommate._ "Did Minako-sensei say anything about me not being there?"

"She got your text," Phichit said. "She says she'll see you tomorrow."

"That's the ballet teacher, right? Is she okay?" Yuri had thought about just keeping up his practice, but it seemed like having an instructor would be a better idea. And he'd get credit for dancing."

"She's tough," Yuuri said.

"She's Yuuri's second favorite person in the world, don't listen to him," Phichit said, dropping on the bed next to Yuri. 

"Behind you?"

"Behind your roommate."

Yuuri put his hands over his face. "Can we talk about something else? Anything?"

"I didn't really want to talk anyway," Phichit said.

Yuuri groaned, but he let Phichit pull him over onto the bed. Yuri thought, for a moment, about saying no--if Yuuri was really this hung up on Victor, it could end up being a problem--but Phichit guided his hand to Yuuri, and--

Okay. Not just hot.

_Huge._

Yuri _wanted._ He'd had big, but this was bigger. This was the kind of dick that got you into porn.

"We don't have to--" Yuuri said, and then he saw the look on Yuri's face. "Oh," he said. "Oh, okay. Sure."

"Shit," Phichit said. "You have a _thing,_ don't you?"

"He's a monster," Yuri said, in awe. "Unzip? I want to suck you off so bad."

Yuuri slid his zipper down, slowly, deliberately.

"You're a tease."

"Not always," Yuuri said, and pulled out his dick.

_Shit._

"How do you even walk with that thing?"

"Dance belt," Yuuri said, and Yuri couldn't tell for a second if he was kidding or not. 

"Come here," Phichit said, and it took Yuri a second to realize which of them Phichit was talking too. He put his arms around Yuuri's waist. "You can't leave me out."

"I can," he said. "But if you want--" He smiled, slow and lovely. "I'm sure we can think of _something_ for you to do."

"Yuri--shit, we need to figure out some way to tell you apart. Russian Yuri."

Yuri's eyes were glued to Yuuri's cock still. He was only half-hard and Yuri'd never seen anyone so big. "What?" he said. "I don't care what you do, as long as I get to suck him off."

Phichit laughed. "I really like you." His hands slid under the waistband of Yuuri's pants. Boxers, not a dance belt. Huh. "Go ahead, we'll think of something."

Yuri leaned forward and licked the tip of Yuuri's cock, the salt, sour taste of him. His jaw was going to _ache._

Yuuri made a low, deep moan, and put a hand in Yuri's hair. Not pulling, not jerking. Just a touch, soft, gentle. It was good. It could have been better. 

Yuri licked him again. "You can pull my hair if you want," he said. "Don't be gentle with me."

Yuuri's hand stroked at his hair, pulling it out of his ponytail, letting it fall around Yuri's face. "Go ahead," he said. "How much can you take?"

_I can take more than you think I can,_ Yuri thought, and took the tip of Yuuri's cock into his mouth. He was really big, but Yuri wasn't new to this. He sucked more in, hard, letting Yuuri's cock further into his mouth.

"Oh," Yuuri said.

Phichit put a hand of his own into Yuri's hair. "Oh, soft," he said, happily. "I should've done this yesterday."

"Get down there," Yuuri said, his voice focused and hard like it hadn't been before. "Next to him."

"Okay," Phichit said. "Knees?"

"Mmmm."

Yuri felt Phichit drop down next to him, start tugging at his clothes. He rucked Yuri's shirt up under his armpits, and licked at Yuri's nipple. 

Yuri moaned around Yuuri's cock. 

He heard Phichit hum with approval. Phichit put a hand on Yuri's back, stroked it as Yuri started moving his mouth on Yuuri's cock. 

Fuck, he was big. Every dumb stereotype he'd ever heard about Japanese guys was bullshit. Yuri didn't even have space to do the cool shit he normally did with his tongue. His jeans had gotten so tight it _hurt._ He wondered if Yuuri stuck to blow jobs or--

Phichit's hand slipped down to Yuri's ass, cupping it. "Mmm, dancer ass," he said. "My favorite."

Yuri pushed back into him, sucked harder, deeper. His jaw was starting to ache. 

Yuuri was silent, but his hand was tangled tight in Yuri's hair, tugging harder, closer to what Yuri wanted but not quite enough. 

"He's good, too," Phichit said, into his ear, just before he started sucking at Yuri's neck. "So good. Stretches you out and makes you beg for it. You wanna make him beg for it, Katsuki?"

Yuuri groaned and his hand _pulled_ at Yuri's hair, hard, painful, _right._

"Yeah," Phichit said, and Yuri could hear the strain in his voice. "Fuck, yes. Suck him down. Take it all." His right hand had moved to Yuri's thigh, stroking, too far from his dick to be satisfying, just a tease, a fucking _tease--_

"Yuri--" Yuuri's voice was tight, clipped. "Hair? Mouth? I can--"

Yuri grabbed Yuuri by the ass and made one final effort, sucking as hard as he could, and was rewarded with a bitten-off cry and a hot wash of come that almost choked him. Phichit stroked him through his jeans, just getting the zipper down in time, his slender fingers pushing Yuri right over the edge.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed the top of his head. His cock was still twitching with the aftershocks. "Phichit-kun?" he murmured.

"I'm good," he said. "Later."

_Later._ That thought sent shivers through him. 

"So, um," Yuuri said, and wait, he was _blushing?_ "I don't...normally meet people and--do...this. I mean, it was nice. Really nice. I just--"

"He's trying to tell you I'm a bad influence," Phichit said, and kissed Yuri's neck again, then kissed Yuuri over Yuri's shoulder. "He doesn't do this unless he's around me. Or enough wine. Or both."

Yuuri was turning an amazing color. "Stop. Please."

Phichit laughed. "I'm starving. Are you starving?"

"I'm always hungry," Yuuri said, "I'm a dancer."

"I promised we'd show Yuri where to get the good food today," Phichit said.

"The vegan place?"

Phichit grinned. "The vegan place."

"We're not vegetarians," Yuuri said, casting his eyes around the room until he found a towel to wipe off with and grabbing it. "But if you want the whole lean protein, plenty of vegetables thing, it's really good." He handed Yuri the towel. "Little on your chin."

"Oh," Yuri said. He wiped his mouth, then the mess in his pants. "Um, yeah, let me grab my wallet. Maybe change." He was getting kind of hungry, anyway.

"Sure," Phichit said, taking his own turn with the towel to wipe off his hand. "We'll be here."

 

He went over to his room, decided his pants were good enough, and grabbed his wallet. No sign of Victor. Yuri was starting to wonder if he'd see his roommate during the day at all. 

He went across the hall and rapped on the door. "Hey, let's go."

Phichit was the same wherever he went, but Yuuri shifted a little from situation to situation; more confident with Phichit, commanding with his cock out, but quiet and distant when Yuri had first met him. And then Victor came down the hall and Yuri met a completely different Yuuri, who did his level best to duck behind Phichit, who was _much shorter than he was._

"Oi, Victor," Yuri called. "We're going out. Some vegan place. You hungry?"

Victor looked at them without actually seeing anything. "You go ahead," he said, distantly. "Have fun."

Yuuri and Phichit both sighed; Phichit sounded frustrated, Yuuri relieved. "Come on," Phichit said, his jaw set. "Let's have some fun, okay? We can have fun."

"Sure," Yuuri said. "Fun. Why not?"


End file.
